Naughty Girl
by In.The.Closet.97
Summary: Hermione wants McGonagall. Ginny interferes and hermione gets punished in the process. But does Hermione get what she wants?
1. Chapter 1

Naughty Girl

Rated M

Summary: Hermione wants McGonagall. Ginny interferes and hermione gets punished in the process. But does Hermione get what she wants?

"Ginny I am going to do it" Hermione calmly spoke as she entered her head girls' room. When she had returned to Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall had given her the position of head girl. She was rather pleased with herself for getting it and she was hoping that it would make her parents proud. They had never really been able to understand Hermione, they thought that they had nothing in common with her because she was born a witch and could do things that they thought was against the nature of God.

Upon hearing Hermione come back into the room Ginny lifted her head from one of the books she had picked up to read. Most of them were to do with understanding the theory behind transfiguration, which was understandable because Hermione was a book worm and there was nothing better than studying according to her.

"What? You're going to do what?" Ginny replied. At the beginning of this year Hermione had gone through a list of things that she wanted to do like mastering a level 1 in Potions and transfiguration whilst achieving an 'outstanding' in all her NEWTs. Ginny looked at Hermione carefully trying to determine which of many thing Hermione said she was going to do, that she actually was going to do.

"I am going to follow my heart and get who I want" Hermione stated. With a firm nod of her head. Ginny looked at her confused. Hermione had gone on about this love of her life for weeks but she never told her who it actually was.

"Way to go! So, who is this guy that has got you looking at the world all sappy?" Ginny asked her eyes wide with excitement.

Staring up at the moon and stars Hermione started to think out her reply. She slid herself up on to the window sill and started to speak. "You know them" she said "but I am not sure you will approve, in my opinion they have a 10/10 on looks and she's so smart". Hermione tensed immediately realising that she had slipped up. In a hurry she slid off of the window sill and moved across the room.

She walked over to the dresser whilst a still shocked Ginny just stared. Hermione slid a silk negligee out of her draws. It was a baby blue colour and the stitching made it quite clear which assets of hers would be the star of the show. Unable to form words Ginny just stood up and grabbed Hermione's shoulders. Slowly she leaned in, Hermione held her breath worried that her only close girlfriend had misunderstood her words. Just before Ginny reached Hermione's lips she whispered "You're gay!"

Ginny moved away from Hermione who was still wearing her pencil skirt and thigh high stockings. "You're telling me that all this time, when I have been pointing out suitable guys for you to date, I have had it all wrong. I have been looking for people who get hard not wet! I should have known when I pointed out the hottest guy in our school and you said eugh". Midway during Ginny's little rant she had started to pace around the room, when she finally came to a halt and looked up, the sight froze her.

Ginny wasn't used to seeing Hermione dressed like this. In front of her Hermione stood there in a lacy Ann summers lingerie set. The black lace clung to her generous sized breasts like a second skin. Her thong did little to hide exactly what was where as she had worn pair that was too small for her. Seeing the reaction this caused in her friend did not help her at all. Her friend's eyes had dilated and a red flush was creeping along her skin. This caused Hermione's nipples to tighten and her thong grew moist.

"Who is she then Hermione? " Ginny asked. She was merely curious as to what had possessed her friend, her usually prude friend, to start wearing slutty underwear and night wear; the girl must be something special.

Quickly stripping the bra from her body, Hermione grabbed the blue negligee and pulled it over her head. The soft silk caressed Hermione's hard nipples in the most delicious way that she could feel her panties grow wetter.

"Her name… " Hermione lowered her head. So many different thoughts tore through her. What would Ginny think? Would she be disgusted? Before she analyse any more of the questions a soft hand tapped her shoulder. Hermione slowly lifted her head to see Ginny's eyes. They were full of understanding and care. It was then that she realised Ginny was a true friend, that it didn't matter what she said or did or who she liked, Ginny would still be there.

Upon realising this Hermione gathered all her strength and whispered the name "Minerva". It was almost inaudible but Ginny caught it. Seeing that Ginny was confused she went on to say : "McGonagall, Professor Minerva McGonagall".

A shocked Ginny stood there simply staring at Hermione in disbelief. Hermione was in love with a teacher! It made sense that if she was to fall in love it would be someone like Minerva. When Ginny thought about it the two were a perfect match.

Rushing across the room Ginny grabbed Hermione's stockings and knelt in front of her. Ginny moved up Hermione's thighs as the stockings unrolled and smoothened them out. Looking Hermione over, she moved over to the makeup stand and found red lipstick. She applied some to Hermione's lips and then pulled her up to standing. Ginny then tossed a pair of black fuck me heels at her and said "put them on now".

"I am not understanding this, Ginny please explain it all to me, what's going on in that head of yours?". Ginny threw Hermione's outer robes over the 'outfit' she created and said "I am getting you what you want, and you will get it if you do as your told".

After hermione had closed the robes at the front and tied the closed Ginny grabbed Hermione's wrist pulled her out of the Gryffindor common room and led her down the corridor. Once they had reached the main hall Ginny told Hermione "Go walk around, don't get caught and don't go back to Gryffindor tower".

Ginny turned away from Hermione and ran down the hall way towards a certain transfiguration teacher's classroom. Taking a deep breath Ginny walked into Professor McGonagall's roof.

Ginny quietly entered the professors classroom. She could only hope her plan was going to work. "Professor McGonagall, I was wondering if I could have a word? ". She lowered her head nervous as to what the professor was going to reply with.

Looking up from behind her glasses Minerva McGonagall saw a slightly shaky and a very nervous Ginny. "Miss Weasly, why are you out of bed this late, and why is it necessary that you speak to me now?"

Ginny looked up towards McGonagall, her response was enough to set Ginny in motion. She walked up towards her desk and placed a peace of parchment paper on the desk. She took out her wand and the professor grabbed her wrist worried about what she may need her wand for.

Meanwhile stalking round the castle Hermione had seen wondrous things. She was doing well not to be caught especially when she saw Snape walking around the hallway, pacing up and down. The only reason she had come to this bit of the castle was because she thought that nobody would be there. She was very surprised to see Malfoy turn up as well.

She saw him creeping up behind Snape and was sure that Snape was going to do something ghastly to him when he realised that one of his own house members was not in bed and walking around late at night. The last thing she expected him to do was snake his arms around the professor from behind and start to kiss his neck. When she saw Snape turn around and run his hands down Malfoy's arms towards his ass she almost threw up.

Hermione stood there for minutes waiting for them to leave. She heard Professor Snape say to Malfoy "lets go back to my private chambers". Once she was certain that they had gone she continued her walk around the castle.

Back in the transfiguration classroom Ginny had revealed the map to McGonagall. She moved her wand across it point to the feet that showed Hermione. "She's been leaving a weird hours Professor and the things she was wearing..." Ginny lowered her head pretending to be embarrassed by the attire she had sent Hermione out in.

"I will look into.. this" the professor said waving her hand at the map. "Thank you for letting me know, Miss Weasly." Ginny turned around and walked out of the room smiling. The fact that McGonagall had dismissed her showed that her plan would work.

As soon as Ginny Weasly left the room Minerva stood up and straightened her teaching robes out. On her way out after she had picked the parchment off of the table she check her appearance in the mirror and set out to find Hermione. Hermione on the other hand was getting bored of walking round and her feet hurt from the heels Ginny had given her.

As she turned the corner on her way back to Gryffindor tower she bumped into someone. Quickly she moved her hands to hold her outer robes closed.

"Sorry" she mumbled. Refusing to look up at who she had hit, she walked around them and continued down the corridor until she halted hearing that mesmerising voice.

"You think that apology will suffice Miss Granger? Come with me!". Minerva turned around and walked halfway down the corridor before she realised that Hermione was not following her. " Don't just stand there Miss Granger."

Hearing her professor talking set Hermione in motion she quickly ran a few steps before remembering she was in heels and had to slow down. Minerva looked at Hermione's feet, she could hear the heels and was wondering why she was wearing them. She understood now why Ginny had acted strangely when talking about Hermione's clothing. She was also thankful that Ginny had spoken to her, she didn't want her Hermione meeting someone whilst looking like this.

When Hermione and Minerva were back in the transfiguration class, Minerva asked Hermione to make herself comfortable and have a seat. Hermione sat in the chair rather stiffly and clung to her outer robes. Seeing that Hermione was not taking the outer robes off Minerva thought she just needed a push, after all she wanted to see what Ginny was on about the rest of the outfit for.

"Miss Granger, when I said make yourself comfortable I meant take off your outer robes and have a seat". Just as Hermione was about to speak Minerva gave her a wicked glare and Hermione stood up to remove the robes.

Miss McGonagall's eyes remained fixed on Hermione as she de-robed.

"Miss Granger! What on Earth were you thinking when you left the tower looking like that? And for a silly immature boy no doubt" Minerva hadn't meant to add the last bit on but her brain to mouth filter wasn't really working considering the lack of clothing Hermione was wearing. Hermione's nipples were visibly straining against the material and the negligee only just covered Hermione's private areas.

Hermione was quite pleased with the addition as it made her feel as though Minerva was jealous, of course that couldn't be further from the truth. Her professor stuck very closely to the rules. And being in a relationship with a student was not one she was willing to break.

"Miss Granger, I think it is fit to give you 10 weeks worth of detentions for the attire you are in right now", Hermione tried to interject but Minerva waved her hand and continued to speak "but I will, however give you a less approved of punishment, it will only be 5 weeks of private detentions with me, they will not be easy Miss Granger and they will not appear on you 'perfect' record. Which do you want to choose?".

Hermione was unsure what to say, she was happy that the 5 week plan would not be on her record but she had no idea what it was, and the ten weeks of detention was simple and easy to understand. Weighing the options out she decided to keep her record clean. In a squeaky whisper she said "the 5 weeks".

Minerva was very pleased with this. That was when Hermione spoke up, "you're not" she cleared her throat and continued, "you're not going to torture me are you Minerva?" . Ever since third year Minerva had let Hermione call her by her first name in private. It was something she treasure hearing her name said so sinfully.

Minerva immediately turned around and looked at the frightened girl. Quaking where she stood. This was definitely not what she had expected. The look on Hermione's face pulled at Minerva's heart. She walked around the desk and stood in front of Hermione.

Minerva cupped Hermione's cheek and explained that it was just less approved of but she would never torture students. Hermione looked at her wide eyed with shock, her Minerva was touching her. The room was getting warmer. Minerva was worried that she may have over stepped and therefore told Hermione that she may leave if she so wishes with no consequences.

She walked around to behind Hermione's chair and said " You will call me Professor not Minerva through out all of your further punishments. Do you understand?".

Hermione had to cross her legs to stop the intense burn between he legs that was making itself more known by the minute. Hermione was then brought back to reality by Minerva strongly gripping her hair and repeating the question " Do you understand Miss Granger?"

Hermione gave a weak nod and Minerva let go of her fierce grip on Hermione's hair. "Your punishment will not begin tonight Miss Granger, it is late and we both need our rest, you are dismissed"

Without thinking to find out when the punishments would begin Hermione rushed out of the room back to the Gryffindor common room.

TBC ...


	2. Chapter 2

Rated M

Summary: Hermione wants McGonagall. Ginny interferes and hermione gets punished in the process. But does Hermione get what she wants?

Hermione reached the common room and then thought over what happened. She could feel the arousal pumping through her veins. minerva had looked ant her chest and taken in the sight appreciatively.

When Hermione returned to her room Ginny jumped on her immediately firing question after question in her direction. Hermione took Ginny's hands in her own and led her to the bed. Ginny understood and sat down waiting to see what had happened.

Ginny knew Minerva was fond of Hermione and not in a "I-am-proud-of-my-student" kind of way. She knew they just needed to be pushed, she just hoped she hadn't pushed them too far.

Hermione took a deep breath before she began to explain to Ginny that she had 5 weeks of punishment coming up. She had told her that it would not appear on her record and that she didn't know what it consisted of but that she was curious. She then politely asked Ginny to leave as she had to take care of a few things before the next day.

Ginny thought this was strange as Hermione was very well prepared. For the first time since Hermione returned she took in Hermione's appearance. Her skin was flushed red and her breathing was different. It was then that Ginny realised that Hermione meant she had to take care of herself before the next day.

Winking at Hermione she gave her a quick peck on the cheek and made her way to the door. Just before Ginny left though she turned and said "I'm in the room next door, so please try not to be so loud". At this comment Hermione blushed scarlet red and Ginny left.

3 days had passed since that night in the professors classroom. She was worried that Minerva had something horrid planned. She knew she shouldn't be worried as Minerva had reassured her.

When the day was finally over she walked back up to her room to begin studying again for her transfiguration level 1. She was very stressed and thought some light studying old helped to calm her, however it didn't turn out exactly how she planned.

She may not have been a feline animagi, or not that she was aware of it, but a familiar scent hit her as soon as she walked through the door. It was musky and flowery, the exact scent of one Minerva McGonagall.

She looked around her room to see if any items had been moved or taken and all she could see was an old uniform on the bed and a pair of black heels on the floor. Along side the uniform Hermione found a folded piece of parchment paper with her name written on it.

The note read :

_ Dear Miss Granger, _

_The first session of your punishment will commence _tonight at 7pm_ after dinner. For this punishment you will wear the appropriate clothing that has been left on the bed. _

_Professor McGonagall _

Hermione felt her knees become weak as she read the letter. She kept wondering what was so moor taint about these clothes that she had to wear them for the punishment. Before she got dressed Hermione decided to freshen up and have a shower.

When she returned to her room she began to inspect the items of clothing left for her. Realising that the shirt was covering something she quickly moved it to reveal more of the clothing that she was to wear. Upon seeing the new clothing Hermione's lower body clenched and she felt that constant ache consume her body again.

Minerva had even gone to the extent of setting out her underwear for her. As Hermione picked up the bra she realised that it was exactly what one would call inappropriate for school.

The bra she had left was a sheer black lace plunge bra. Her nipples would be extremely visible in in. Paired with the bra were a pair of sheer black lace panties. This was one of the times Hermione was not glad she shaved. Once she became aroused the wetness would quickly some the fabric and the soft lace texture would definitely help her get there.

Realising that it was 5 pm and she only had an hour to dinner she quickly dropped her towel and started getting dressed. She slipped the bra and panties on and checked herself over in the mirror. She kept wondering why the Professor was choosing her underwear for the really made her wonder though was how the Professor knew her exact measurements.

She picked up the white shirt and started to do it up. She started from the bottom and by the third button she realised that the shirt was too small. By the time she got to just under her chest she realised that the shirt wouldn't do up much further and that most of her chest would be on display. She was not looking forward to leaving the room wearing this. Especially considering she had a sheer bra on underneath.

She moved back over towards the bed and picked up her skirt as she picked it up something fell out from in it. When she bent down to inspect the item she realised that they were the stockings she had worn the night professor McGonagall had caught her.

She took the stockings and put them on followed by her skirt which she soon found was 5 inches above the knee which meant it was against the school rules. The finishing touch was putting on her black heels and outer robes. She made sure to fasten the outer robes completely shut.

When she stepped out of her room and walked over to the 6th year rooms. We're so she could walk down to dinner with Ginny. As soon as Ginny spotted her she thought something was wrong. She knew Hermione never usually wore outer robes down to dinner but today she was.

Hermione immediately knew what Ginny was going to ask so she quickly un-did and then re-did her robes. Ginny's mouth fell open the instant she saw Hermione's outfit. In her opinion she looked like a hooker. Before she had to ask why she was dressed like that Hermione explained that the outfit had been requested for her punishment.

Dinner was uneventful. Every so often though Hermione would look up at the head table to find Professor McGonagall staring right back on her. The heat from her eyes was intense and Hermione felt as though it was burning straight through her. By the end of it Hermione was barely able to sit still, trying desperately to stop the throbbing between her leg.

By the time dinner finished Hermione's heart was racing. She approached Professors McGonagall's door quietly and took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She knocked on the wooden door and heard Professor McGonagall say

"Enter Miss Granger" .

TBC ...


	3. Chapter 3

Rated M

Summary: Hermione wants McGonagall. Ginny interferes and hermione gets punished in the process. But does Hermione get what she wants?

Hermione slowly opened the door attempting to keep it quiet but due to the age of the door a large creak sounded and Minerva 's head shot up in an instance.

When Minerva took in the sight of Hermione she was very displeased. The outer robes hid exactly what she had dressed her in. Attempting to calm herself she took in deep breaths. She nodded to the seat in front of her, signing that Hermione should take a seat.

"Make yourself comfortable, Miss Granger" McGonagall said. Immediately Hermione sat down and didn't move. McGonagall for the 2nd time that night looked back up at Hermione and said "Must I continuously explain to you my definition of 'comfortable', Miss Granger?".

Upon hearing this Hermione realised she was referring to her out of robes. Quietly she stood up and began to undo that fastenings she had put in place. The more that she undid the redder her cheeks became. She wasn't used to a situation like this. She had never dressed like this outside of the comfort of her own room,and she definitely didn't let other people see her wearing these types of things.

Once the robes were shed Hermione sat down again. She could see from the look in Minerva's eyes that she was enjoying the view, that and her pupils had dilated. On the inside Hermione was torn between what to feel . She was delighted that Minerva enjoyed her appearance but she was petrified about the unknown punishment that awaited her.

A book being handed over the desk brought Hermione back to reality. Professor McGongall explained that she had to finish some marking and that she should read a book. When Hermione opened it though she could see it wasn't an ordinary book it had a panel and buttons. The professor then explained it was a special book ad that she had programmed the story into it already. It was called detention.

Hermione had sat there reading for 20 minutes and the Professor had watched her for the last 5 of them. She had programmed a story about lesbian bondage into the book for a reason.

It was about a student and her Professor in a magical boarding school where the Professor found pleasure in tying her student up and teasing her mercilessly again and again, non-stop. The author was quite the writer. Almost everything that was described Hermione could imagine it and to some extent feel it between her legs.

Which brought her next thought to mind. Would there be curses or charms on sexual frustration? Would Minerva use them on her if they existed? Is that what her punishment was?

There was only one reason that the Professor gave Hermione that story and it was to see her reaction. She wanted to know if she would be appalled or turned on and she was most definitely turned on. Her skin was flushed red at her brown eyes were black with lust.

Wanting to get on with the punishment Minerva stood up and cleared her throat. Hermione immediately blushed out of embarrassment as she realised that Minerva had probably known what she had been held her hand out to retrieve the book that Hermione held.

"Did you enjoy the book Miss Granger?, which one did you read?".

At the question Hermione blushed even more she tried to begin but she couldn't get the words out. After a moment Hermione looked back up at her and began by saying "it was enjoyable, but I would prefer not to talk about the plot, I know it's a bit rude considering it is your book but... please?"

Minerva opened the book and read the title out loud "Naughty Girl". Hermione was about ready to run out the room and owl her professor saying that she would take ten weeks of detentions but the next words caught her attention, "I enjoyed writing that fantasy a lot".

Minerva saw Hermione's lustful yet shocked look and repeated again that she had written that. Upon finishing her clarification Minerva held her hand out to Hermione, offering it to her to take.

Once Hermione had taken her hand she pulled Hermione up and started to lead her to the back of the rooms to an old portrait of Albus in his younger years. Still holding Hermione's hand in hers she leaned forward and whispered her password to him. Hermione wasn't sure whether she was hearing correctly but she thought she heard her say "H. ".

She was convinced it was just a coincidence and she was reading to much into it. When she first set eyes on Minerva's room she was amazed. She expected to see a Gryffindor themed room but it wasn't like that. It was similar in size to her own room and was decorated with browns and beiges. It was very modern muggle decor that she had chose, but some how it still suited her.

Once she had completely surveyed the room she turned back to Minerva remembering why she was here. Then she started to she was dressed like a whore in her loves bedroom. BEDROOM ! She was sure she would pass out soon and then she remembered the lesbian novel that her Professor had written and panicked even more.

Minerva could see the panic in Hermione's eyes at the rate at with Hermione was breathing. She was certain the girl would start hyperventilating soon if she didn't calm down. So Minerva took her had and moved her over to the bed. She gently pushed at Hermione's shoulders indicating that she should sit down. It was a very welcomed gesture on Hermione's behalf as she wasn't sure how much longer her legs would have held her.

"I think I should let you know" Minerva began, "you can still leave Miss Granger, I will not force you into this"

Her breathing had calmed considerably and she was ready to continue and she told her Professor so too. Minerva quickly fired of some rules to Hermione before they began, such as : "Refer to me as professor at all times, if you are feeling uncomfortable you must tell me and if you want to stop you must tell me. Do you understand?".

Hermione was quick to respond quickly following the rules saying "Yes Professor". This caused a slight smile to form on the older witches face.

"Let's begin then" Minerva taunted.

These rules scared Hermione, what was her professor going to do that would make her uncomfortable. She could see her professor cared about her and just before they began Professor McGonagall gave her a glass of water saying that her punishment may cause her to become dehydrated.

Once all of the 'pleasantries' were out of the way, Minerva told Hermione to lie back on the bed, close her eyes and relax. Nothing happened for a few minutes and Hermione began to really relax and then she felt a slight pulling at her wrists. Her eyes flew open immediately and looked for her Professor.

She could see that her professor had her wand drawn. Slowly her the pulling stopped and Hermione looked around wondering what happened but then she tried to move her wrists. She realised then that some sort of restraint spell had been used.

As soon as she got comfortable she felt the same feeling at her ankles. As her ankles spread further and further apart she could feel the fabric of her skirt inching its way upwards towards her hips. When her ankles we suitably restrained according to Minerva, Hermione's skirt seemed much more like a belt as it did nothing to protect or cover her now.

She quickly figured that her punishment was one she would be spread Eagle for. She would have found this completely arousing if she was scared as to what would happen. However this didn't dampen her arousal much.

As soon as she was tied to each post of the bed, Minerva took out her wand. She moved then wand from the left side of Hermione's neck, down between her breasts which were most definitely on display now and then the wand continued coming to a halt on top of Hermione's damp panties.

Lightly Minerva tapped her wand nominees mound and immediately Hermione's hips bucked up frantically. She felt waves of pleasure radiate through her body all at once. The waves weren't strong enough to get her to climax but they would certainly lead there.

Minerva's question of "are you enjoying this?" Broke Hermione out of her retrieve. Minerva quickly followed the statement with a "be honest" and a quiet "not that you have a choice".

Apparently she hadn't said it quiet enough as Hermione had heard and questioned that addition immediately. Minerva felt that considering the situation it would be so bad to tell Hermione what she meant. So she carefully explained that her water was dosed with a truth potion and then repeated her question of "Are you enjoying this?"

But she didn't stop there she decided to be daring and push further and leaned in towards Hermione's face. Hermione could feel Minerva's hot breath on her sensitive neck as she asked "if you are, why?".

Feeling compelled to answer the questions Hermione told her that she was enjoying herself. She tried to quietly add on it was because the situation reminded her of Minerva's story that was based on a fantasy of hers but with Minerva being a feline animagus she caught every last whisper.

Hearing that did a lot to boost Minerva's confidence and the fact that Hermione couldn't like about how she felt was like the berry on top.

Going for it again Minerva tapped Hermione's mound but this time she left the wand there. It was difficult to keep in place with Hermione's wild bucking but she knew she needed to for the spell to work. After 10 minutes of holding Hermione under this spell she moved her wand away and let Hermione calm down.

The entire punishment continued for an hour. a frustrating hour of being cursed under many different frustration hexes. Some were more powerful than others, but all of the, were torture. After the first 20 minutes Hermione found herself question wether the cruciatus curse was a better for of punishment.

Hermione was laying flat on the bed breathing in deeply trying to fill her lungs with the much needed oxygen. Her thighs were twitching from the amount of pure pleasure that had been coursing through her body.

Once she had calmed down Minerva brought some more water over to her. She cupped Hermione's cheek and tilted her head so she could take small sips to replenish her thirst. Minerva moved the water glass over to her bedside table and kept her hand cupping Hermione's cheek.

She kept her thumb moving over the cheek mesmerised by the softness of the younger girls skin.

She picked her wand back up and waved her wand and changed Hermione's clothes into Pyjamas and the released the restraints. Slowly Minerva slipped into the bed and pulled Hermione under the covers too.

The last words Hermione heard were "sleep darling we shall talk tomorrow"

TBC...

A/N : There should only be one more chapter after this and I will hopefully have it finished over the next few day. Thank you for the reviews :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Rated M **

**Summary: Hermione wants McGonagall. Ginny interferes and hermione gets punished in the process. But does Hermione get what she wants. **

When Hermione woke in the morning she felt warm and safe. She could feel the sunlight coming in from the window heating her exposed shoulder. she was very comfortable where she was and didn't want to.

Minerva too was enjoying the morning. Hermione was wrapped around her and her scent filled the room. Minerva thought that she could quite easily live like that forever. Quickly though her thoughts turned dark. She started questions about whether Hermione would want to leave, or if she even felt that way.

She started thinking how if Hermione left after what she had seen she wouldn't know what to do, or how to continue with out having the girl in a sexual or romantic nature. After all a romantic relationship was what she truly wanted from the girl. She loved her.

Minerva was brought out of her thoughts as Hermione snuggled down further into what she thought was her pillow until she heard a slight purr. Hermione froze. Her eyes opened immediately. She looked around to see where her pillow was. A gasp escapes her mouth when she realised her pillow was her Professors breasts.

Seeing that Hermione was about to flee from the room Minerva tightened her grip on Hermione. That was when Hermione too realised that she had a hold on her professor. She hand one arm leaning across Minerva's chest and another on Minerva's hip.

Although she wasn't sure what the consequences were if she stayed she really didn't want to have to let go of her love and she didn't want her love to let go of her. Hermione wasn't sure if Minerva wanted her to leave or if she wanted to talk to the girl about what would happen know.

Carefully as to not startle the girl, Minerva raised a had to brush away a lock of hair that had fallen of Hermione's eyes. The eyes that she had come to love so easily, the eyes she was able to read like an open book, the eyes that had told her Hermione loved her back.

Deciding to break the silence Hermione lowered her head and asked if Minerva thought she should leave. As soon as the word leave left Hermione's mouth she remembered that she had to take into considering that maybe this wasn't what Hermione wanted from her.

Minerva's smile slipped from her face and all of her doubts started creeping back in. Minerva slipped out of the girls embrace before she could see the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

Trying to keep her voice strong Minerva said "You may leave if you wish to He- Miss Granger". Her falter with the names almost broke her completely remembering that from now she would have to be professional around her student. And that is all Hermione was or could be, her student.

Minerva was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear Hermione get up out the bed and walk up behind her. Gently Hermione place a hand on Minerva's hip. Immediately the young witch felt her teacher tense, she pulled on the hip for her teacher to move around and face her, but when she turned Minerva kept her head down avoiding the intense gaze of the girl.

Hermione raised her fingers under Minerva's chin to tilt her head up and used her. Other hand to move her teachers hair out of the way. What Hermione saw truly broke her heart. Minerva had wet tear tracks down both her cheeks and her eyes were closed.

Hermione moved her hand to the back of Minerva's neck and wound her arm around her teachers waist. Slowly and carefully Hermione pulled Minerva in close and moved her head into place on her shoulder.

Seeing Minerva upset unnerved Hermione. So Hermione did what she did best she comforted someone who she considered to be her friend. She started drawing small circles on the small of Minerva's back and rubbing her neck too.

After 5 minutes of comforting Minerva like this she heard the woman purr for the second time that morning. Softly Hermione pulled Minerva's head from her shoulder and looked deeply into her eyes. She could only see love and devotion in them, therefore she gradually moved forwards to press her lips against her teachers.

For the first few moments of the kiss her teacher was unresponsive. Thinking that she had muddled the signs up she pulled away from Minerva. She didn't get far as when Minerva realised that Hermione was pulling away she moved her hand up to the back of Hermione's neck and pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss.

Both of the broke off the kiss when oxygen was becoming a problem but they still stayed tightly pressed against each other. Neither of them wanting to move from the comfort of the others embrace.

Breaking the silence Minerva whispered "don't leave, please". Hermione was taken aback at the honest of her teacher, but seeing the desperate plea behind the words in Minerva's eyes warmed her so completely.

Hermione pulled her teacher in closer and held her tighter. If there were doubts before there weren't any now. Her teacher shared the same feelings she had.

Just then a thought hit Hermione, the morning wasn't going as she thought it would, but they could re-do the morning. Hermione took Minerva's had and pulled her under the covers. Minerva shot Hermione a confused look and Hermione flashed her a smile that said don't worry.

Hermione rested her head back on Minerva's breasts and closed her eyes. She snuggled into Minerva's breasts trying her best to recreate the morning. Minerva let out an involuntary purr as she did in the morning.

Slowly Hermione opened her eyes as if she was waking for the first time that morning. She smiled at Minerva Minerva and said "good morning, love, did you sleep well?". Minerva decided she would play along and replied with a gentle yes.

Hermione then moved her leg and swung it moved over to straddle her teacher. "You left me rather frustrated professor, I think you should fix that" Hermione stressed her title and Minerva blushed furiously at this and tried to hide her face by tilting it but nothing escaped Hermione and she brought Minerva's head back up and leaned in to press a kiss against her professors lips.

The kiss began chaste, a simple way of communicating their stance on what's happening. However the kiss quickly escalated and became desperate and rough. Hermione had her hand woven through Minerva's hair gripping tightly and trying to pull her closer than was possible.

As the kiss became heated Minerva started to move the silk straps of Hermione's night dress down. Each piece of new flesh that was exposed was attacked by Minerva's lips. She nibbled, sucked and licked her sensitive neck. Each and every move leaving a mark on Hermione's pale skin. A stark contrast that everybody would most definitely notice.

Hermione quickly turned the tables and pulled off Minerva's cotton night shirt. She was shocked and couldn't help but stare when she saw that Minerva had decided to go to bed without a bra. Right in front of her were a pair of very full breasts and a pair of hard nipples straining and reaching out for attention. Hermione's attention.

Looking into Minerva eyes she took one of the rosy nipples into her mouth. She sucked hard and fast,she wanted Minerva to be as fully aroused as she was and she knew exactly how to do it. She had often tested the spell on herself but now it was Minerva's turn to experience it.

She pushed Minerva onto her back making sure her head was in the right place to hit the pillow. Not long after her head hit the pillow Minerva's pyjama bottoms were literally torn off of her body. Hermione got up off of the bed and left a confused Minerva in her wake. She picked up her wand and walked back to Minerva.

When Hermione got back on the bed she placed her wand at the side, wanting to take a moment to get a look at what her love looked like. She spread her soon to be lovers legs to take a closer look. She spread the lips and found a straining clit desperate for her.

She picked up her wand an tapped her professors clit. Nothing happened so her professor assumed that the spell hadn't taken effect yet or just had not worked.

40 minutes later Minerva was writhing on the bed. Her forehead and chest were covered in sweat, her knuckles were white from gripping the bed sheets and pulling/pushing Hermione's mouth away from her.

Hermione would suck and lick Minerva's clit working her up to the edge then hold her there for minutes before working her down, letting her relax and then working her back up again twice as fast.

Very quickly Minerva realised what Hermione had used. It was a spell to block orgasms, the only problem was there were so many spells that did that and half or the counter spells needed a wand. It didn't help that her current aroused state meant she couldn't focus long enough to begin to remember the counter spells.

Just as Minerva was approaching 5 minutes on edge, Hermione had a thought that she considered pure genius or torture. It depended on who you decided to ask. Hermione stripped her on bottoms of and reached for her wand again. She used her wand to restrain Minerva's arms just like she had been the other night.

Hermione crawled up Minerva's body and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips drawing Minerva's tongue into her mouth before breaking it off. She moved her mouth to Minerva's ear and whispered in her husky voice, "Scream as much as you like baby, this is going to be torture for you. And, you will wake up frustrated. Just. Like. I . Did.".

She pulled away from Minerva's ear and giggled like the school girl she was before moving down Minerva's body. She spread Minerva's legs again and settled between them. She spread her own legs and pushed her clit up against Minerva's . She slowly started to grind against Minerva's clit driving her crazy. The orgasm block in addition to her arm restraints was the most tortuous thing that had happened to her as of yet.

Hermione quickly reached her orgasm, driving Minerva crazy as she screamed out her name. Slowly as Hermione came back to her senses she released Minerva's restraint and took off the orgasm block. She moved herself to between Minerva's arms pressing so tightly against her that Minerva had no way of touching her needy clit.

"Rest baby, maybe later you will cum", Hermione closed her eyes and smiled sleepily. Minerva knew this was going to be a long few hours of rest. Especially since she couldn't get any contact with her clit that was now throbbing for attention. She would just have to wait until Hermione woke up, or fell so deep into a sleep that she wouldn't wake up when moved. But for now she would just have to wait.

The End


End file.
